


My Ode to You

by DeathScythe12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, M/M, Suicide, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: When one finds his sworn spouse happy in someone else's arms . . . would you let go or hold on?





	My Ode to You

My Ode to You

* * *

Seungcheol just woke up one day and found out his husband isn't by his side anymore.

Whenever they fought, Jeonghan would still be there with him somewhere within their house. If it gets bad, he'd go to his best friend's place - Seokmin's place - for the night then would go back home the next day. They'd keep the cool atmosphere until everything calms down, but still, eventually, they'll be able to patch things up.

However, it has been three days since he last seen Jeonghan and haven't heard anything from him.

He's uneasy, he wouldn't lie. Especially when he tried to call his husband's phone only to find out it was left on his vanity mirror, together with his engagement and wedding rings. Jeonghan just left a single note saying nothing else besides the words _I'll make things right_ and those never made him calm.

It made his chest ache.

Anxiously, Seungcheol called Seokmin who irritatedly answers him. That's kind of weirded him out because the man is a happy guy who rarely (close to never) gets mad.

"_What do you want?_" Seokmin's voice was was low and stiff.

"Did I caught you up in a bad time?"

"_Cut the chase. What do you want?_" Seungcheol was shocked at the welcome he received.

The man sighed. "Is Jeonghan with you?" He'll try. He has to try.

"_Why are you looking for him? Asking me even_." Seokmin snarled. "_Aren't you the_ spouse?" Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"He forgot his phone, I can't contact him. I'm just -"

The younger man cut him. "_You know what, if you're really paying attention or at least trying to notice, you'd see or feel something's wrong. Hyung_ never_ forgot anything; he even reminds everyone what to do because he never_ misses_ details. Your husband never leaves without notice because he's_ considerate_ of others. You of all people should remember that your man never verbalizes his concerns because he thinks he'll just be a_ bother." Seokmin took a sharp inhale of air. "_Did you know your mom talked to him?_"

That information got him concerned. "No. Nobody told me anything regarding that matter." And that was the truth. If he'd find it out, Seungcheol will be surely at Jeonghan's side.

Seokmin laughed, humourless. "_Great! Please relay this to your mother. She doesn't need to bring your ex - wait, that's wrong - your mistress, other man, whatever, to make sure her order would come across. My best friend understands. He isn't stupid."_

"Wha -" Seungcheol wasn't able to ask anything else because the line beeped to hail the conversation's end.

***

Jeonghan knew. But he tried. He thought it was enough, but apparently, it'll never be.

He knew that Seungcheol's mother doesn't like him despite his stellar grades, good job, beautiful face, and amicable personality. No matter what he did nor achieved, he'd always be the poor man who was able to latch himself like a leech at a rich young man.

And it hurts him.

Truthfully, Jeonghan loved Seungcheol. It didn't matter to him if his man was clumsy, giddy, corny, gullible - he loved Seungcheol for who he was. And he believed he was loved all the same. So when fate made him realize he was apparently wrong, his heart shattered.

Everything about him shattered.

When he saw his husband kissing his ex-lover by the restaurant they were supposed to meet (until Seungcheol cancelled by the last minute), he thought it was nothing but Jisoo's effort to have the guy back. He let go of thr incident and received a scolding from Seokmin which just rolled off to his other ear.

On the repeating incidents that Seungcheol wouldn't attend their dates due to reasons (which are absurd to his best friend), whenever his husband would forget the special dates in their relationship (their anniversary, their first dates, and whatnot), in the instances wherein the man would refuse his initiations (which hurt him) . . . he'd brush it off. Not because he didn't mind, but because he believed in what they have. More importantly, Jeonghan believed in Seungcheol.

But everything was a mistake on his part when he saw them cuddling one night on their bed, asleep.

It didn't help that there were clothes messily thrown around the room. It didn't calm him to see his husband sleeping shirtless with another man which he believes is naked under their sheets. It made him quiver to smell the scent of lavender in the entire room - his favourite aroma to enjoy whenever they make love.

More importantly, it made his stomach churn because he loathed the only man he loved.

So once he took in the scene, he quietly went down into their kitchen and vomited. He then cried quietly, punching his chest because it hurt. But his pain stopped when he saw blood dripping from his thighs. Jeonghan didn't want to believe it at first until he felt pain on his pubic area.

He might be pregnant.

The sad man quickly kept his cool even he really isn't feeling well and went out of the house through the back door. He quickly messaged his best friend, focusing on the life he believes is inside him.

It didn't take a genius to know that Seokmin's beyond angry when he found out about Seungcheol's infidelity. Still, the kind man abided his friend's request to sneek into their house and clean any traces of Jeonghan's pain. He stayed with the man, asking his parents to look over his best friend whenever he's at work because he knew Jeonghan is alone. Not because he was orphaned at an early age, but rather because his husband left him hanging on a thin thread without anything else to hold on to.

Eventually, once the doctors deemed his baby alive and healthy, he went back to his house. A place that will never be his home, not when someone else claims the place.

What Jeonghan didn't expect welcoming him is a mad Seungcheol. He's absolutely clueless at his spouse's blantant accusations. But he wasn't able to get a word out. Especially when Seungcheol's mom came at the wrongest timing during the arguement. Seungcheol left, irritated and left him with the woman who always saw the worst in him.

And that was when he met Jisoo face to face for the first time.

Jeonghan saw the man's reluctance with the confrontation, but Mrs. Choi wouldn't back down with the comparison. It made him sink lower and lower into the hidden quicksand, brazenly keeping a neutral face. Jisoo stopped the woman from her bitching and asked Mrs. Choi to leave them alone.

He'd expect the arrogance. He thought he'd be belittled further. But with trembling voice, Jisoo apologized. Because he's destroying a relationship. Because he's being selfish. Because he's desperate.

The man mainly apologized because he wanted someone he can never have back.

That's how their conversation ended. But that one meeting is enough for Jeonghan. He never needed anything more. He's ready even though he's afraid. This is what he thinks is right. And he isn't alone.

***

  
Days turned to weeks. The weeks passed into months. Seasons changed as months passed by. Still, Seungcheol couldn't find Jeonghan. He couldn't even trace him, not even his husband's shadow.

Unfortunately, he's running out of time.

Seungcheol wanted to blame his mother for hurting Jeonghan. He wanted to criticize Jisoo for being desperate. He wanted to rebuke Seokmin's help for his husband. But he can't.

Not when he should be condemned for all his wrong decisions.

He shouldn't have listened to his mother's accusations. He shouldn't have allowed himself to fall into the sin with Jisoo. He should've been supportive like Seokmin was. He should've believed in his husband more and loved him the way he deserved to be.

But he chose to be naive, and now he's about to lose everything.

After his last call with Seokmin, Seungcheol found himself not just anxious but also scared. He knew the younger man is mad for something he has an idea of, and knew what his husband was planning. So he had the man stalked. Apparently, Seokmin and his family is as clueless as he is. The investigator recorded all of Seokmin's conversations with their common friends which doesn't lead him to any place where Jeonghan is. Evidently, his husband's best friend asked Jihoon, their Detective friend, to look for Jeonghan nationwide without publicly announcing it. He didn't want Jeonghan to hide further.

Additionally, he doesn't want to let Seungcheol know that Jeonghan is pregnant.

Upon hearing that information, Seungcheol felt like a bucket of ice was dumped off him. He went to their room and frantically looked for his husband's diary. The man knew that Jeonghan likes to write, thus, his diary is his buddy ever since he was little. His husband ensures the notebook's safety, claiming that he doesn't want Seungcheol knowing his secrets.

He found the notebook under the carpets beneath a cabinet. Luckily it wasn't sealed so he saw the contents right away. And it surprised him that the page he'd first see depicts his kiss and dates with Jisoo. Beneath the colored sheets lie Jeonghan's beautiful script.

_I miss his smiles. I sincerely hope he's genuinely happy._

That made Seungcheol broke a sob.

With trembling fingers, he flipped pages until a black and white glossy sheet caught his attention. It was something he couldn't put a finger on but it made him happy just to see the picture. When he ran his fingers against it, he smiled unconsciously. He turned wary when another sheet made its attention to him. Underneath the picture, a folded paper is pasted. Carefully, he undid the folds and braced himself for the news.

Jeonghan is indeed pregnant.

But that's not all. At the next page, another community of words made him utterly crazy.

_Sadly, I am three months pregnant._

_I know I should be happy because this is what I have always dreamed of. But I can't. It's not that I didn't want to. But for him, I have to endure this emotion._

_He shouldn't know._

_I don't to be selfish as I have always been that I never realized he's unhappy. I knew to an extent - there were hints all over the place - but I decided to ignore it. I made my choice to believe everything is going well._

_It is my fault, after all._

_Truthfully, I can't never even be mad at Jisoo because I know Seungcheol was rightfully his. I was the one who came at a rather unspecified time and destroyed what they have. And honestly, I know Seungcheol would argue if he'd know this because he kept telling me they have broken up way before I came. That Jisoo destroyed him for choosing to leave. For pursuing his dreams._  
_Seungcheol has always been a baby that I understand his anger against the man. Still, if I would be in Jisoo's shoes, I'd rather leave him too. Not because I'm being selfish but because I knew better. He wouldn't be happy with me as I myself doesn't entirely know nor sure if he loves me back. And since he found out his answer, after ten years they've been apart, I can't bring myself to fight._

_He isn't mine. And he will never be._

_I may have helped him stand up and move on. That's the only credit I can give myself. But it is Jisoo whom he wants. Whom he needs. Whom he loves. I was the only person he believed was there for him during his darkest times. And it made me happy and contented._

_Still, it doesn't take away the fact that I was a mere replacement._

Seungcheol sat down into the bed, trembling. He didn't know what Jeonghan always felt. He had always wished he knew but his husband chose to endure everything alone because he never thought of himself as special.

Rather, he was a bother in his own eyes.

He may be bewildered as of the moment, but Seungcheol decided to continue.

_In every comparison he throws at me, I feel like I'm losing myself. I wanted to shout back that I am not that man who left him, I am not that person who saw the worst in him, nor I am not that guy who blamed him for everything. For I am that man who loved, accepted, and stayed for who he was. Not because of his money. His looks. His lineage. But simply because he's the man I love._

_And because I do . . . I am letting him go._

_Seokmin is going to scold me for this. I have always dragged him into my messes and I truly felt indebted to him. Still, this is my life, my problem, so I have to stand for what I believe in._

_I won't abort my flesh and blood. Even if nobody except me accepts him. I won't abandon. Being left behind is the worst thing I have ever experienced; thus, I' am choosing to stay._

_Not at Seungcheol's side, though. I can never stay by his side even I wanted to._

Seungcheol flipped the page, torn. Actually, he didn't notice the frequency of his comparisons he made using his standards with Jisoo. He'd be lying to say he's never noticed the difference of their lifestyles; he is happy with Jeonghan, one thing he couldn't deny. Jeonghan is the only person who came into his life that was spontaneous and didn't expect anything in return. It made Seungcheol proudly tell people what he is and the man's support is enough for him.

_I wonder . . . will you ever see this?_

_You have always valued our privacy, one thing I wasn't that grateful of until now. If the time comes you see this, I wish you weren't looking for me. I'll not lie, I wish you are missing and needing me, but I wouldn't dare to hope now. It is enough for me that I would at least be remembered even if not everytime._

_Thank you for everything. Loving you was blissful. It felt good to wake up in your gummy smiles each day, I got giddy feeling for every hug and kisses you give me, I felt electrifying everytime we touch hands . . . things that never changed ever since I loved you. It was like I was a teenager falling in love for the first time; the happiness I felt albeit temporary made me whole._

_Next, please know that I am sorry for being selfish. As grateful as I am, I found out that my negligence of your feelings made me cruel and I want you to know that I didn't mean to. Hurting you isn't something I wished nor did intentionally._

_I also want you to know I'll always be regretful. Not because I loved you - you're the best thing that happened to me - but my ignorance caused you nothing but pain and suffering._

_So . . . I'm returning you two special aspects of your life that I selfishly stole from you._

_As a favor, I hope you could give me time. Nothing more. If that time comes, I hope you'd at least not regret our times together and remember what we had._

_I love you. Always._

_I miss you, Cheollie._

Tears were falling from his eyes as he clutched Jeonghan's letter into his chest. He didn't deserve such a man, yet he nothing anyone else but him.

He moved double time. Seungcheol wanted no one else but Jeonghan. The man had brought it up to his mom and scolded her for being manipulative and selfish. He'd still admitted that he's also at fault for being naive, but he made clear that he'll never allow anyone to hurt Jeonghan.

Seungcheol also squared it up with Jisoo. He honestly rejected Jisoo's intentions. He was late, he knew, but he wanted to set things straight. Being with his ex is something he thought he wanted, until his loss made him realize it was not the relationship he needed at all.

The man also made more effort. He lowered his pride and apologized to Seokmin; coming clean by confessing that he had always been jealous of the other male. To which Jeonghan's best friend accepted. Seokmin apologized too, stating that he had always seen his friend as an older brother despite not being blood related. They joint efforts in finding the hiding man, making the atmosphere lighter and hope brighter.

***

A week after his media post, Seungcheol found himself face to face with a couple named Wonwoo and Mingyu. They saw his interview from the television and made effort to try reunite them.

Wonwoo met Jeonghan accidentally in a bar drowning himself in alcohol after a fight he had with Mingyu. He was not drunk but still tipsy, and being meddlesome as always, bartender Jeonghan made a small talk with the brooding guy. It turns out that Doctor Mingyu wasn't able to get away from his schedule, making his lawyer husband wait with their children Seungkwan and Chan at the restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. Pissed, Wonwoo brought their children to his parent's place and drank, ignoring his husband's frantic phone calls and texts. Jeonghan gave an unsolicited advice but Wonwoo was stubborn. Unknowingly to the man, Jeonghan recorded Wonwoo's concerns and secretly sent it to his husband after slyly having the drunkard open his phone.

When Mingyu picked Wonwoo up, he thanked Jeonghan and took the sleeping man home. They were able to settle their fight, and the thankful couple pulled Jeonghan out of the bar, springing him a job at the hospital Mingyu worked at as a gardener.

Mingyu referred Jeonghan to his colleague for prenatal check-ups for free. The man was overwhelmed but Wonwoo insisted. If not busy, the married men also took his services to baby sit for additional income.

They didn't lie; they tried interviewing Jeonghan regarding his life, but the man was adamant to keep his silence. He only states he was orphaned since middle school and was separated with his husband. He's also careful not to mention any names nor addresses that's why they don't have any idea on where Jeonghan really lived.

They're happy for their friend. Really. But not because of the current circumstances.

Neither Wonwoo or Mingyu would talk, they just asked Seungcheol to come with them. The happy man contacted Seokmin as well as his best friends Jun and Minghao to accompany him. Seungcheol couldn't hide his excitement as he waited for his supporters to accompany him into his home.

***

  
Dread. That was all Seungcheol felt. They came at a rather puzzling scene, at least for Seungcheol. Soonyoung, one of the hospital's doctors wouldn't let anyone in except the frantic Mingyu in a room. Wonwoo did mention earlier that Jeonghan stays in the hospital now, but didn't specify why. So, it was entirely a surprise for him as he hasn't expected to be brought in to the wards.

Anxiety replaced the surprise he felt as hours passed until he was allowed to see his husband. He walked slowly, taking deep breaths. Seungcheol had waited for this day, however, fate has a different plan.

When he entered the room, Seungcheol now understood why his husband is staying in the hospital. Jeonghan lay thinly over the bed, his bulging stomach looked unproportionate in his body. He's pale, skin almost sticking into his bones. He's so breathing laboredly, despite being positioned sitting on the bed. Different machines are hooked to him, beeping annoyingly, but the man seemed oblivious to it. Jeonghan can't sleep with noise and lights; seeing the man in a place made Seungcheol's heart clench.

It took all of Seungcheol's will not to cry as he walked towards his husband. He sat beside him and took his right hand, kissed the back of it and squeezed it tight. He hated the loss of luster in his husband's body and felt very guilty for his ignorance.

When they were waiting in the lobby, Wonwoo took the chance and explained what went wrong. They actually didn't know that Jeonghan was taking multiple jobs to finance himself. He's been really trying even pregnant even though Mingyu and Wonwoo happily finances his needs. The hospital had even lent him a quarters to stay, seeing him as an exemplary employee and all, but Jeonghan is stubborn to keep his other jobs. He'd forget his vitamins, he won't go to check ups, he'd be saying everything is alright.

On his sixth month of pregnancy, he collapsed, way too underweight for his supposedly healthy body. The Ob-Gynes said their child is still fighting for its life like Jeonghan is, but he should allow himself to heal. This is when Jeonghan cried into Wonwoo, apologizing for being a burden. He said he needed to return back what he took from Seungcheol and he is close to getting it. He can't repay his husband for all the man's wasted resources if he didn't work. He doesn't want to lose his child either, but he doesn't have a choice. This is the only way he could redeem himself after being a criminal for so long. Neither of the people understood Jeonghan's concerns that was crystal clear to Seungcheol.

His husband is planning to die. Alone. Without leaving any trace of his existence.

Seungcheol wanted to be mad but he can't. It was his fault after all. All he can do is cry in his husband's hand, wish that everything will be back to before even it can't be reversible anymore.

In between his sobs, Jeonghan woke up. He caressed Seungcheol's wet cheeks, sad. His husband held into it, scared to let go. Seungcheol also went to touch his husband's belly, feeling the movement of the life in there. It made him happy for awhile, momentarily forgetting their grieving situation.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." The sickly man asked after sometime, voice is barely above a whisper.

Confused, Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Jisoo would be lonely. Go."

"Why are you asking me to leave?" He didn't want to express his frustration, but Jeonghan's patient despite his husband's apparent confusion. Seungcheol's beyond exasperated.

Jeonghan faltered. "I don't want you to. But he needs you. Have you looked into the date today?" He dragged his words slowly, trying to get his point across.

His husband did as he was told. The man looked at his watched which glared December 30. He then looked at Jeonghan. Truthfully, he hasn't been counting the days. He didn't care whatever celebration he missed. But Jeonghan is carefully counting the days for him because all he can do as of the moment was remember.

"I'm here to get you back. I need you back." Seungcheol said, full of conviction. He brushed off the sick man's suggestion for Jisoo's birthday. He knows where he should be.

The sick man gently shook his head and allowed himself a small smile. "Let me go. Let _us_ go."

"No. We'll settle this. We'll make this work." The repentant man said, tightening his hold into the bony hand.

Tears. Jeonghan just shed silent tears. "I'm tired." He mouthed.

Shaking his head, Seungcheol smiled bitterly. He doesn't want to give up any percentile of a chance he has. "I'm staying with you."

Jeonghan took a resigned deep breath and slowly closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

***

  
The next days, Seungcheol stayed at Jeonghan's side. Minghao and Seokmin took turns in alternating with him if he's on errands, as the two men are more familiar to Jeonghan. The sick man isn't fond of the attention he's getting, but the baby is as evidenced by the child's constant movement upon hearing Seungcheol's voice, so he allowed himself to be happy.

But there are pressing matters at hand. Jeonghan didn't help to hear his mother-in-law shouting to Seungcheol over the phone because Jisoo is hospitalized too. She didn't even yry to hide her disgust upon knowing Jeonghan is pregnant. She simply didn't care, pressuring Seungcheol to leave Jeonghan instead.

And Jeonghan made up his mind when he found out Seungcheol had fainted once due to fatigue.

He didn't want to be a burden. But for every little thing that makes him happy, others suffer. Jeonghan knew Seungcheol doesn't care because he can feel his husband's fear of losing him. Still, nothing changed. Everything is as confusing and troublesome as before, and the sick man can't help to wish everything would end.

That day came abruptly, for Seungcheol, that is.

When he came from home after cooking Jeonghan's favorite foods, he found the room empty. Clean. Bare. Silent. There were no traces of his husband in the area, and panic came all.over him. He called Mingyu, anxious, and prayed for every ring he hears that everything is all right.

Jeonghan left the hospital and stayed at a humble house he bought by the sea. He's tired. Way too tired. He became numb in the process that he started to feel nothing at every effort the medical team do to him. He left exactly like before, without any notice. That's what he thought. But in less than half of a day, Seungcheol stood in front of him, frantic and sweaty as he engulfed Jeonghan in a hug. He didn't know how the man managed to find him again but he wanted to finish this.

"Cheol," Jeonghan started as Seungcheol embraced him while they were sitting on the rocking chair.

"Hmm?" Seungcheol kissed his neck. He missed this.

The sick man took hold of Seungcheol's hand. "Promise me you'll be happy. Okay?"

It made his husband concerned. "Of course we'll be happy."

Shaking his head, Jeonghan removed his wedding ring that was returned to him by Seungcheol when he was first found at the hospital. "I'm giving everything back to you."

Seungcheol closed his fists. He doesn't want Jeonghan to return anything to him. He hugged him tight instead. He wouldn't give up until Jeonghan tells him that he'd rather stay with him.

"Cheol . . ." Jeonghan paused. He didn't know how to continue as his every breath is now labored. Still, he has to. "I have coveted your happiness and freedom. I knew you still loved Jisoo when we started the relationship. I took the chance with you because I saw and felt your sincerity to be with me. However, when he came back, he made you happy again. You started smiling back at every little thing, you became focused on your job - you regained your true self." Jeonghan started crying by then. "And truthfully, I hated the fact that he made you you when all. I did was restrain you, destroy your familial ties, and made you lose yourself in the process. I can't stay selfish because I can't stand it anymore, seeing you sacrifice everything for me."

"Baby, don't say that. Please." Seungcheol made Jeonghan look at him, wiping his tears in the process. "You made me happy. You made me see things I haven't realized because I stubbornly kept my eyes closed, you made me experience life without ever thinking of any reasons to hold back. Don't do this. Please."

"We love you. We always will."

And the next thing Seungcheol heard was was tinkling of the fallen ring by the cold tiles.

***

  
The burial was simple. Jisoo came too, remorseful. People wanted to shoo him away. He's one of the reasons why Jeonghan had suffered. But Wonwoo read Jeonghan's requests the first day of the mourning. They wanted them to forgive Jisoo. Allow him to stay if he comes. Because he'll be married to Seungcheol soon. Because peace will make him happy.

So with straight faces and churning stomachs, Seokmin, Wonwoo, and Mingyu stood silent. Not Seungcheol. He grabbed the man as well as his celebrating mother and dragged them off the gates of the cementery. Jun and Minghao tried to calm the raging man while his father hugged him tightly to support him for his losses but their efforts were futile.

And they knew what triggered the hatred more. Jeonghan used the last of his savings and money to gift Seungcheol and Jisoo of a small house for their wedding.

Seungcheol couldn't accept it.

As a favor, he did ask Mingyu to take their baby out of Jeonghan's belly so he could be named aptly for his gender. Seungcheol named the sleeping child Hansol (he refused to accept his son's death) as per Jeonghan's request. But having a picture of his child will never be comparable to the what he could have photographed if he would be growing and breathing.

When everything came to an end, Seungcheol drank his wits out with his late husband's favorite wine. He'd haul their belongings and memories out of their house and Jeonghan's employee room, bringing it to the small house Jeonghan bought. He'd design it the way his husband would, smiling to himself as he reminiscence those petty arguments during the decorating and arranging their house. But he felt empty.

He questioned himself in the process.

What's the point. He's now free and supposedly happy but he felt nothingness instead.

Unknowingly to everyone, he brought gasoline jars. Seungcheol scattered the smelly liquid all over the living room and kitchen before he opened the bare stove, leaving the gas open too. Then with slow but sure steps, together with Jeonghan's last clothes and Hansol's onsies, he went into the bedroom.

The lonely man lied to the bed, smelling the remnant scents of the people he knew as home. He heard the rupture, smelt the burn, saw the smoke . . . but he lay very peacefully.

Seungcheol would rather stay bound and sad with Jeonghan and Hansol than feel free and happy with Jisoo.

Because his husband and his child is his home.

And so, he lets the fire succumb him to peace . . . finding his way to Jeonghan and Hansol's arms again with a smile.

😭😭😭

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This work is unplanned. Seriously. But it is our dear leader's birthday, and my mind decided to work on its own.
> 
> Don't hate me for doing this to JiCheolHan.
> 
> 😶


End file.
